Elementa Tenebrarum
by ColetteJH
Summary: The Third Kingdom is lost, War is blamed and must clear his name. He shall not be alone on his journey. He will have the help a very powerful and skilled woman, an Elemental Spirit Master named Selvesta. DA: /gallery/35511755/DarkSiders
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit: I fixed a few more things and changed stuff as well while rereading the fanfic and when a friend pointed something out to me that needed fixing.**_

 _ **Sorry the links on my profile won't work, I'll try to figure it out. This is a new DarkSiders fanfic, I will have pictures to look at which can be found on My DeviantArt acount, DarkMousySan. You'll know you've found me when you find the Destiny fanfic, Destiny: O.V.T.A.**_

 _ **The cover picture can be found on my DA.**_

 _ **If mistakes are found point them out to me and I will fix them.**_

 _ **War's description was helped a great deal by the book, DarkSiders: The Abomination Vault By: Ari Marmell.**_

 _ **Selvesta's description was based off the creation game she was designed on.**_

 _ **Do forgive any OOC I did my best to keep everyone in character**_

The shattered Earth was destroyed and corrupted by demons, nothing lived there any longer save for a few animals, the demons and angels. No humans remained, although recently someone new had arrived.

At a distance the figure, the man appeared to be an angel with his long white hair and gleaming blue eyes. His expression however shot that down as no angel looked so stern, unforgiving and spoke silent strength.

Thick plates of riveted iron edged in copper formed armor that would have easily crushed a weaker small man. Glowering demon's and shrieking skulls protruded from his shoulders and knees embossed into the unyielding metal. Across his broad shoulders were draped the folds of a cloak as red as the wrath in a soldier's heart. The deep hood hid his face from view even in the bright sun light as his weariness caused him to lower his head.

A large sword clung to his back with no visible straps. The leather wrapped hilt poked out from behind one shoulder, across his other side the screaming faces of the damned could be seen on the blade. Barbed and jagged; the blade was nearly as broad as its wielder's chest, upon standing side by side the blade would be seen as taller than the wielder. A lesser being would never be able to handle The Chaoseater but he was War and war bread chaos, the blade and wielder were matched to each other.

War stood on the broken white and yellow painted road, surrounded by the destroyed remains of what once had been a human city. Now it was torn apart and covered by demonic growths, large black spikes had ripped their way through the ground tearing the roads apart further. Fires could be seen here and there, smoke from dying fires as well. Broken rusting cars were scattered about, pieces of news papers drifted in the wind. What remained of plant life struggled to continue living in the no longer fertile soil, choked by smoke and some burned away by fires. Demon blood only served to kill the already dying trees and other plants.

War stopped looking around to gaze at a map he had found, there were several little chest marks on it. The demon Vulgrim had information and an object that could help him reach The Destroyer, or at least get closer to him. Without feeding the demon souls though he wasn't going to get anywhere. He needed five hundred before Vulgrim would give him the time of day. Killing demons and busting open the chests filled with blue souls were really the only option.

The man sighed wondering once more just how he had gotten into this horrible mess. He was War, Rider of The Red Horse. One of the Four Horsemen who rode during the Apocalypse. He had heard the call, felt the shift so he had gone but now… He clenched his hand, the large gauntlet making a slight small grinding sound. Now he was nothing.

The Charred Council had stripped him of all power; he was as Vulgrim said, not a shadow of his former self. He knew something wasn't right which was why he had insisted the Council send him back to the Earth, he hadn't come to Earth and caused the death of the Third Kingdom something else had happened and he HAD been called.

The Seventh Seal unbroken and lack of power pointed that he had gone before the time was right but… Abbadon had known something. If the angel hadn't died that day perhaps War would have learned something.

The rider let out a soft sigh feeling a pounding headache running viciously through his head. He felt tired, honestly sleep would be a great way to rid himself of the headache but he had doubts that The Watcher would allow him to rest even for a short while.

War was about to start his search for the chests of souls when he felt something. It was light, it was powerful and it had the wonderful effect of lessening his headache. What was it? Where was it? He turned a few times trying to get a feel of where the comforting presence was coming from. The left, it was resonating from the left.

"War, where do you think you're going?!" The Watcher growled as it came out of his gauntlet and floated in front of him. "The map shows nothing useful over there!"

"I am investigating the area, I am fully allowed to explore." War brushed past The Watcher surprised that after a few minutes of walking he hadn't spoken again or tried harder to stop him. Perhaps he also sensed the power and wanted to know what it was.

War spent an hour walking before he finally found it. A tall barrier in a perfect circle stood in front of the rider. It glowed bright blue and gave off wisps of white smoke that lashed at demons that came too close. Any demon that dared still try and touched it was burned and either thrown back or slowly disintegrated until nothing remained.

War hadn't seen anything like this before but the power… it felt familiar. He knew this feeling but he couldn't remember what could create this powerful barrier.

"This thing is why we came? What a waste of time!" The Watcher hissed as he glared at the barrier.

The rider didn't agree. Just being near this barrier was enough to slightly ease his weariness and lesson his headache. Would he be able to enter?

"Don't touch it." A female voice said off to the right as War started to reach for the blue barrier. He turned to the voice seeing a blurring figure through the barrier.

"There's enough demon in you that touching the barrier will harm you but enough angel that it can't kill you." The voice explained. "I don't think even your sword could get through, it's been bathed in far too much demon blood."

"Who are you?" War asked stepping over to the blurring form behind the barrier. "What is this?"

The woman moved slightly closer as well as much as she could without leaving the barrier. "It is a barrier that keeps out evil spiritual beings and creatures. Demons, of course count in that area. Normally it is a four colored misty light but this spot was fairly clear of demons so I didn't feel the need to go all out." She paused for a minute then to War's surprise a small hand came through the barrier. "Would you like to come in? We can talk better face to face, you need not worry about being harmed if I welcome you in."

"WAR! What are you doing?!" The Watcher cried as the horseman let the woman's hand rest on his hand then stepped through the barrier. The Watcher was met with minor resistance but was able to follow the rider through.

Both were surprised at what they saw inside the barrier.

A small house stood in the middle of well organized plant life.

Several different types of fruit trees grew behind the house, there were flowers and herbs all around the front of the house. To the right and left were very large vegetable gardens.

There was a small waterfall off the right which poured into a small short river where there was several cows and chickens roaming about.

"Not what you were expecting I assume?" The woman asked regaining War's attention. The woman had two shades of red in her hair, a dark red that was seen in her braid that reach around her head and streaked through several thick slightly curled strands that rested at her middle back. The rest was a lighter red. Her eyes were a dark forest green and had a soft otherworldly glow to them.

She wore a red and gold dress, black ribbons were tied at her collar, beneath her chest and near the white lace of the bottom of the dress. Black and white lace decorated under he tucked collar, her slightly puffy short sleeves, some where the gold on her dress ended and near the bottom of her dress. She wore a pair of small light brown slight heeled lace up booties on her feet.

War remember now that power, he knew what it was and what she was.

"You're an Elemental Spirit Master." He said in shock.

She smiled gently. "Yes. You're one of the last of the Nephilim along side your siblings who all serve the Charred Council. The Riders of The Apocalypse." Her smile fell slightly she looked at him more closely. "...You don't feel like you did when you first appeared here on Earth all those years ago. Speaking of, what happened back then? The humans have all died. My people, the Muses, the Dovatins and Mind Breakers all left. Some have stayed and done what I have but most left."

War winced lightly then began to explain what had happened, at least that he knew of.

"Hmm…" The Elemental Spirit Master cocked her head and crossed her arms considering what he said. "It sounds to me like someone has majorly messed you over War. You felt it and heard the call so, you responded. Heaven and Hell already fighting," She started to tick things off on her fingers. "Abbadon knows something important potentially, said angel dies and you powerless." She looked back up at him, War had several feet on her she barely reached his chest. "I have to agree with you War, something doesn't sound right."

The Watcher finally had enough of standing around and doing nothing, he made it known. "Horseman we haven't got time to be wasting with whores! Lets-" The Watcher was cut off by the mist of the barrier wrapping around it and holding it down to the ground.

"I let you in I can force you back out creature, mind your words." The woman said sternly. She gazed sharply at War who blinked wondering what he had done to earn that. "You feel considerably weaker than last time, the Charred Council must have done a number on you… how are you feeling?" She asked lifting her hands as though to touch his face but she didn't. "You seem… off."

"I've had a headache for some time and have been stripped of much of my power." He admitted. He knew she could help him at least a little.

Elemental Spirit Masters were powerful, they were fantastic in battle but they were also wonderful healers. He only knew so much about her race because they had called for help during the time of the witch hunts the humans held. A lot of her people were killed, though being killed was a mercy compared to what happened to others. Demons had dragged a few off and were trying to drain their powers or just out right ripping it out. Some had come before the Council and begged for help which was reluctantly given.

War and the others had managed to save the Elemental Spirit Masters and killed their demon captors. The Elemental Spirit Masters had started to hide away after that as clearly humans couldn't be trusted, they feared and hated to easily. A few though searched out the riders to give them a reward for their help. They were offered a dinner invitation, they had nothing better to do so they had accepted. Sure they didn't need to eat but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy food now and then.

Food that an Elemental Spirit Master makes is divine. There is nothing more delicious, more filling or more healthy. They don't eat meat much, that put Strife off a great deal until a child handed him a bowl of fruit salad. Needles to say Strife wasn't able to complain for a couple of reasons. Fury had enjoyed small rolled rice balls with nuts and fruits in them. Death had been drinking juice the whole time and had been trying to get the Elemental Spirit masters to tell him what fruits made the juices, that had been funny to watch. War had a bit of everything but the carrot salad had become a favorite. Desert had been all sorts of cakes, cookies, tarts, pies and ice creams. Death had finally managed to get a recipe off someone but it hadn't been an easy effort.

The four had thought the meal was it but they were proved wrong. The Elemental Spirit Masters had prepared large baths for them, it wasn't the normal bath either. While yes it was used to get clean, the herbs, spices and flowers in the pure spring water made the bath heal minor wounds, keep illness away longer but most importantly for the four it gave an immense strength and power boost. They were free to stay in the baths as long as they wished since no matter how many times anyone asked they would never share how the bath worked. Death and Fury tried hard with no success.

The Elemental Spirit Masters had cleaned and patched up their gear while they had been in the baths. The riders had then been lead to an armory, an enchanting hall and herbal storage where they could pick one piece of armor or a weapon to use or some herbal created item. They had been told however whatever they took would be bound to them, it would work for no one and nothing else but them. It would be a good idea not to tell the Council on what it missed out on. Of course that wasn't said aloud.

War had taken an oil that sharpens any blade to the point it could cut through even the strongest mental or stone. Fury had picked some candles that when smelled while burning increased power strength for three days. Strife had gathered a few cartridges of magic bullets that explode upon hitting a target. Death chose a dark purple scarf that while it didn't look like much it could increase the effects of both normal armors and magic armors.

The Elemental Spirit Masters thanked them for helping them and told them they would always be welcome among them. Being that the race went into hiding the riders couldn't ever seek them out but they could understand why they hid away. There were some other times one of two of them was welcomed into an Elemental Spirit Master's home but that was all. The bigger towns and villages were too well hidden to stumble across on accident like the small homes were.

The four riders never forgot though, they all still had the items they were gifted as well they just tended to be careful in the use. Death was the only one who would never run out of anything after all.

"Oi," The woman said snapping her fingers pulling War out of his thoughts. "Lost in memories?"

War nodded slowly not wanting to make the headache worse with fast movement.

"So, headache huh? Could be a few different things, come sit next the river with me and I'll look you over." She said as she held onto his left arm ready to lead him over. War offered no resistance in her leading.

 _Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change._

A few minutes later the Elemental Spirit Master was rubbing a headache soothing oil onto War's forehead. The headache seemed to be caused by the sudden low power levels in his body. It may have been a hundred years but he had yet to adjust.

"The oil should help a little, sleep will take care of a great deal more." She said as she finished with the oil. "Give that a few minutes to soak into your skin then I'll cool your head down a bit." She turned to the river and waved her hands over the clear water. Two thick streams came up and drifted into some pots War hadn't noticed until now. She then began to wash her hands in the pots, she sent the water and pots away once she was done.

"Okay now," She pulled up a small stream of water and connected it to her hands where it glowed a soft blue. She shut her eyes and started a soft… prayer perhaps? War couldn't be sure. Not much was known about her race after all.

The water shimmered gold and blue after a minute or two. "There all done, the oil should be all done now. Hold still." She lifted her hands to his face the water was pleasantly chilled and dulled more of the pain that the oil couldn't get to. She rubbed his temples lightly then let the water wander so it could cool him down a little. Which wasn't easy as fire was part of him.

"Alright, that's as much as I can do." She said as she withdrew her hands and allowed the water to fall back into the river. "Now you need a nap, that should take care of the rest of the headache." She stood up and started to shoo away the cows and chickens that had been getting too close. She then made her way to the house to leave War in peace. He didn't need her watching him sleep after all.

 _Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change._

War had been able to sleep easily after the small treatment The Elemental Spirit Master gave him, it was also very peaceful here. It had probably been a few hours since he started the nap, he knew since the headache was gone. He spotted the woman not too far away watering her herbs and flowers with a silver watering can.

"Ah," She turned toward him when she noticed he was awake. "Up I see. About two hours went by, head better?" She asked walking over to him, the watering can continued to spray the herbs and flowers and moved around on its own. War was not going to ask how that was working, he doubted he'd get an answer.

"Yes." War stood feeling a great deal better than he had when he first entered her home. "...Thank you."

She smiled. "Of course. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself when you first came in. My name is Selvesta."

War nodded at her. "Good to meet you, Selvesta."

"You as well, War. You as well."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edit: Fixed a few things and did minor changes. I'm pretty sure as the fanfic goes on the chapters will get longer.**_

 _ **Why? Read this chapter and tell me all that happens in it and I'll be able to rest my case. Description takes up a lot of room...**_

Selvesta was coming with him. She wanted to help him, for two reasons. One, he had helped her people a long time ago and wanted to repay him for that. Two, because she agreed with him that something was off about what happened a hundred years ago.

War had a feeling she was also very bored and perhaps lonely, she was the only one who lived in this spot after all and it couldn't be all too nice to just work with plants and animals all the time.

War could find no good reason to refuse her help. She was gathering up a few things she might need while he waited near The Watcher, who was still tied down to the ground.

"I'm all set." Selevesta said as she approached him. She had a moderately sized light gold shoulder bag hanging onto her left shoulder and now wore a silver bracelet on her right wrist with colored charms. "Looking at the bracelet?" She asked holding her hand up and started to point to each charm. "See this shark?" It glowed a soft blue. "This is a Guardian Spirit me and a few friends found and saved from some demons who were trying to dry up his ocean. He wanted to stay and guard it but… he would have been sealed away and forever forgotten."

War hadn't known the Guardian Spirits could be moved around, though when he thought about it made sense.

She pointed to a red human figure. "This one has been in my family for a while so I couldn't tell you why it no longer can be at its home. I know it came from a desert at least. This one here," She pointed to a black bird. "This is a phoenix, he'll go with anyone so long as you prove worthy of his power. And that isn't easy let me tell you." She sighed. "I'd explain them all to you but we'd be here all day, we've got more important things to be doing."

"Indeed. Will your home be alright with you away?" War asked looking back to her house and all the plants.

"Yes. I left a stone infused with my powers and a few drops of blood in the house, so long as it remains the barrier will stay up." She said brushing some of her hair over her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

Selvesta had to hold onto War as she lead him and The Watcher out of the barrier. The Watcher's complaints at being held down were ignored. War told Selveta of Vulgrim and the five hundred souls needed to get Vulgrim to assist him. "Typical merchant if you ask me." Was all Selvesta had to say.

War lead her back to Vulgrim's dial on the ground so they could start looking for the chests from there.

"Looks like there's one just over there, the ground got pretty torn down so it's just like a hole." Selvesta said as she followed War over to the spot while staring at the map.

She turned out to be correct about the hole. It was surrounded by what remained of the humans, zombie like beings. They were pretty weak so it only took a few swings from the Chaoseater to kill them. Selvesta was down below knocking on the skull on the chest she looked up when War jumped down sending little droplets around from the large puddle he fell in.

"I don't have the strength to get this thing open, I can find the chests but you'll have to open them." She said as she stepped back.

It wasn't a surprise to War really, Elemental Spirit Masters didn't use physical strength they used their powers and the power of Guardian Spirits. Yes they could use weapons but it was never anything heavy.

War smashed the skull with a single punch forcing the chest open, it lit up with blue light then one hundred souls flew to him.

"Hmm…" Selvesta looked at the map again. "There should be enough chests to gather souls from but if all else fails there isn't a shortage of demons to kill."

"Will you be using only your power Selvesta?" War asked as he climbed up the demonic growth to get out of the hole.

"No. I have a few knives and needles to makes use of and… a few other things." She replied watching him go up.

War was about to offer to help her up when she floated up gracefully, little see through wind spirits flying around her. She landed lightly beside him with a grin. "No need to worry about me, I am an Elemental Spirit Master. The elements respond to my call."

"...Could you part the ground enough to swallow a legion of demons?" War asked completely curious.

"Hn… maybe if a Guardian Spirit helped me but I couldn't do that all on my own. Think a little smaller," She made a gap between two fingers. "Say two large boulders and five to ten demons, maybe even a rock slide but that would be pushing it."

War nodded in understanding. She may be powerful but without a Guardian Spirit she was limited, it was good to know now instead of later. He gestured for her to start leading again as she still had the map, she knew the area better why not have her lead to make things easier?

A large dark blue armored demon appeared when the two were making their way to the next chest. It wouldn't have been a problem if there wasn't a bunch of the little zombies around as well.

"I'll get big and blue with the nasty looking sword, small fry is yours." Selvesta said as she gave quick wind helped dodges around the zombies to reach the demon.

War was worried for about five seconds then turned his attention to the zombies. Selvesta was darting around the demon throwing small knives at it's neck and chest, she tossed a few thin needles at it's wrists causing the demon to drop its weapon. Three needles hit both the demon's legs in pressure points making it scream and fall to its knees. Selvesta finished it off by back stepping and making a wide crossing motion with her hands that sent two thin blades of wind at the demon's head taking it clean off.

"I wonder who would win," She said casually as she looked over at War who had finished off the small fry. "In a dual? Me or you? ...Hn it'd be you unless I use a Guardian Spirit."

"Don't be so certain. In my current state I believe I would lose, easily." War said with an annoyed grunt. He hated how weak he was currently.

Selvesta gave him a sad smile and waved him over. "Come on, the chest is over here down this road. Looks like a bunch more of those blue demons… whose going to count? Not me!" She said as she skipped a ahead of him.

It took War only a few second to process that. "Oh no you don't girl." He growled as he dashed after her. No way was she out killing him.

 _Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change._

In the end they had tied. They might not have if stronger bigger demons hadn't showed up and made them work together. They still had their fun, so it was fine. They had a peaceful walk back to Vulgrim's dial who greeted them immediately and happily ate the five hundred souls they gathered.

"These ancient Gates have a mind of their own." Vulgrim said gesturing behind him to a large stone structure. "But with THIS…" A flash of blue light above Vulgrim's clawed hand a horn appeared. "You may reach... an understanding."

War snatched the horn out of the air as the demon sent it to him and took a few steps toward the gate. Vulgrim's voice stopped him. "Beyond the gate, seek out Samael's Prison." The demon drifted around War and lifted a finger. "Once, Samael was close in power to the Dark Prince himself. Some might even say, a threat." Vulgrim said as he slowly sank into his dial. "You will find he is no friend to the Destroyer. Seek me out when you've gathered more souls. I will make it worth your while…" Vulgrim said as he vanished in the dial while War walked up to the gate where Selvesta was standing investigating it.

"Earthcaller huh?" The Elemental Spirit Master said as she looked at the horn then to the gate. "I have a feeling I know what this gate is but I can't be certain until the horn is used."

No time like the present. War blew into the horn sending out a loud booming sound and a large area of waves. That would be good for knocking around smaller demons.

Selvesta's eyes widened when the gate uncurled becoming a large construct she had only heard of seeing in the lands Makers dwelled in. Why was one here?

"The horn call of my ancestors. Awakened at last from the dreamless sleep. Then... we are free?" The stone construct with glowing blue eyes asked.

War shook his head slightly. "None are free while the Destroyer still breaths." Selvesta nodded in agreement.

"Hmmmn... The Destroyer... yes…" It stood slightly, dust and little pubbles falling to the cracked and ruined ground. "To his service we are bound, though enemies we remain. So his enemies we call friend." The construct lifted its heavy legs stepped over them and moving slowly but surely out of their way. "Pass now, friends. Must bring victory. Must bring freedom."

"Huh," Selvesta said as she watched it walk away. "Never thought I'd see one of those here. Don't they come from Maker Lands?" She asked followed War to the door that would take them further.

"They do. Perhaps the Makers had made a deal that the constructs would join in the fights." It was only guess. War and the others had been busy with the Charred Council quite often after what happened with the Vault. Death hadn't been given a moment's peace for years. Considering what he had done it wasn't surprising.

They both ignored The Watcher when he put in his two cents, they really didn't care what he thought. He only served to annoy them, War more so. War kicked open two tall double doors revealing a green chest filled with healing souls. Tables and chairs and two stair cases off to the right and left.

"Which way first?" Selvesta asked looking back and forth.

"Let's start with the left one." War said already starting his way up. Selvesta followed silently. Reaching the top of the stairs and taking a small turn showed what looked to be a very badly destroyed library. There were many zombies about but the biggest concern was the large fire demons that blew up once they got close to death.

"Maybe, throw the tables at it? I may be able to heal you and there's a healing chest back there but it'd be good to still be careful." Selvesta said as she looked around the area. "Ventus!" Little wind spirits started to fly around her lifting her slightly off the broken floor. "I'll help by throwing water spears, I haven't got armor like you so I have to keep distance." War nodded. He knew that was the case from what he had seen her do until now. Time to get started.

War jumped down and used the Earthcaller to stubble the large fire demon as soon as it got close to him, he made two cuts with Chaoseater then darted back into time to avoid a water spear slamming into the fire demon. Not only did it stab into the demo but the water burst and put out a great deal of the flames bringing down the demon's power at a considerable rate.

The demon ran at him swinging its arms, it managed to catch him a few times then he dashed to the side of it and started a simple combo with his word. Another spear smacked into the demon making it roar in anger. Selvesta was above them in the air though and couldn't be reached, the demon had no hope of stopping her from shooting it.

The rider performed a few more slashed then dashed away from the demon to avoid the fire explosion. His haste wasn't needed as a water spear hit the ground between him and the demon making a shield against the fire.

"Team effort, we both have 21!" Selvesta called from above shooting several spears at the zombies.

War smirked. And so the fun began again.

 _Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change._

"Water is good to see after those fire demons." Selvesta said as she held some of the water coming into the destroyed room to War's face to treat the minor burns before they could become a real problem. "There, all done. It doesn't take long to heal small wounds like that." She shook her hands to get the water off while War gazed down at it.

"You can swim can't you?" He asked looking at her.

"Even if I couldn't no element can harm me and they all assist me when I need it. I can swim though and due to my shark Guardian Spirit I have a great way to swim. See you in the water!" She said doing a backflip into the water, her body was covered by an odd looking clear blob then she was covered by a black suit with a helmet and flippers on her feet.

Alright, he was impressed.

They swam through the short tunnel in the water quickly finding a hidden chest on the other side.

"It looks like a health chest but… it's got that black mist moving around it." The Elemental Spirit Master said from the water, her voice slightly muffled by the odd helmet.

War, already on the small patch of land broke open the chest and found a small part of a skull which dissolved in his hand when he picked it up.

"What was that?" Selvesta asked confused.

"I'm not certain, I imagine I'll find out later."

Back through the tunnel they went.

As soon as they were out of the water Selvesta returned to normal but War noticed the shark charm was glowing brightly for a few minutes. She must have used a small amount of power from it to move through the water effortlessly.

"Time to go back up- Don't look at me like that, it isn't my fault you can't fly." She said her hands on her hips as War glared at her. "I can't climb around like you, so suck it up." The wind spirits wrapped around her and helped her follow War as he climbed up the demonic growth.

The few zombies roaming around weren't difficult to deal with. A few swings of War's sword killed them or lashes from the wind ended them. They were really rather weak.

They walked through an open door way and found another healing chest which War oddly didn't need. He had gotten a few injuries that Selvesta hadn't tended to, where had the wounds gone?

Down the hall behind them was a door that War kicked open and ignored Selvesta softly saying, "Show off." as they went through.

They ran down a few small flights of stairs, the broken tan square tiles of the building clicking as they ran over them. Another door was kicked open but instead of more of the building they came outside.

Rusted broken cars were everywhere more black spikes could be seen around and the ground was cracked and broken in several places. Broken walls of buildings could be seen everywhere along with broken pillars that had either held up buildings or had been holding up a road at one point. There was a gaping hole in the ground a few feet in front of them, a busted rusting pipe could be seen along with a muddy puddle.

"I remember now why I never leave home. I hate to see all this destruction everywhere. Sure, I also don't want to deal with demons but this…" She waved at the destroyed city. "This is what really bothers me."

"The Earth was, is your home. You have every right to be upset." War said softly. Honestly he wasn't fond of seeing this either but he had to keep focused.

"Yeah… let's go explore. That map is going to be our best friend now, I have no idea what this area is like. I don't go far from home."

War nodded. They started to look over the map wondering just where to go next, they did want to explore who knew what they might find after all.

"How about we head off to the left first? Doesn't seem like a lot of places to go just yet, more to explore on the right, looks like Samael is just ahead of us. I can feel a large amount of demonic power up there." Selvesta shivered lightly. Elemental Spirit Masters could sense all types of power, demon power wasn't pleasant to feel. It was dark, cold and had a great deal of murderous intent. "Hmm?" She noticed War staring at her. "Oh please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. He doesn't feel as threatening as I think he should. Prison must have done a number on his powers." She hoped so anyway.

Some small demons came at them as they tried to move past the hole in the ground. Selvesta took to holding the demons down with the water and let War finish them off. That was quite helpful.

"Alright guess we can't go right anyway." There was a big gap between the once connected roads. Ahead of them, was indeed Samael's Prison. The demonic power was coming from there. The path toward it was large, huge curved spikes served as the railing. There was a large statue up ahead it looked like with chains on it...well there were chains everywhere connecting to several things. Such as giant swords, they could see one off to the left down the road.

"It's better to get this over with I think." Selvesta said as they gazed at the prison. War nodded and started to lead the way. She was more than happy to allow him, she didn't really wish to be near such a strong demon.

Upon approaching the prison a large red armored demon spoke to them in a language Selvesta just barely made sense of.

"You have killed many of my warriors." The demon growled.

War responded in the same language. "I have yet to find a warrior among you." He wasn't wrong, none of the demons so far were too great at fighting. The big ones just hurt a lot, that made them a challenge.

The demon laughed a bit, his golden eyes narrowing. "Do you know what is imprisoned here?" He asked pointing down. "There are things even YOU should fear, Horseman! Once you were strong." The demon said pointing at War with his large battle axe. "But now you are weak. And you are... with a useless companion." Two sets of eyebrows lifted slightly at that. Either the demon didn't know what Selvesta was or was cocky and arrogant, perhaps both. "The Destroyer knows of your coming. Even now, he moves his legions against you!" The demon pointed to War ignoring Selvesta completely, the fool.

War drew the Chaoseater and Selvesta's hands filled with several knives. "Then we'll make this quick." War growled. "I promise," Selvesta started in a sweet voice. "It'll be short and sweet."

The demon roared letting out a slight fire angered by their confidence. The fight began.

"Samael's dogs approach!" He growled as he blocked two of War's attacks. Selvesta saw this fight lasting too long if that kept up.

"Terra, et ligaveris vivifica!" She said quickly throwing a burst of power into the ground at her feet. The rocks and dirt collected on her booties, she then dashed around to behind the demon and threw five knives at his back. The rocks and dirt dragged her faster along the ground giving her a speed boost. The demon sure wasn't happy to have that happen. He turned to smash her into the ground but War's quick slashes stopped that plan. The demon tried to block but only ended up getting knives in his back along with a needle that hit his spinal cord, he was starting to get numb. With both of them attacking him he wouldn't last.

"Take these fool's lives!" He yelled summoning smaller dark blue demons.

"Those guys? Great them with big bad and red over there may give us some work." Selvesta said as she followed War as they dashed away from several swords.

"The big one counts as two, agreed?" War asked preparing for a full hard swing that would knock the demons back a bit.

"Agreed!" Selvesta cheered, the rocks and dirt twisting around her feet in preparation for a run.

The demon had clearly learned his lesson so far and managed to block both of them by quickly turning, the smaller ones made it hard to focus on just him so the rider and Elemental Spirit Master killed the small blue demons first.

"Destroy these fools!" He yelled summoning more demons.

"Yeah knew you would do that, War back up!" She called to him. He did so without question knowing she was about to bring them all down. A small crimson black smoking orb appeared at Selvesta's hands that she held in front of her, on the orb was the red human figure. "Sand congregabit!" She cried.

A wave of sand burst out of the orb, the red figure flowed brightly turning the sand crimson. The sand wrapped around the small blue demons and brought them all together while the large red one watched in shock. "Crush them Crimson Robe." The sand lifted into the air then slammed hard into the ground crushing the demons making them nothing more than a bloody chunky mess on the ground until they disintegrated to nothing.

"Get him before he summons more! I don't have time to cast anything to stop him from summoning!" Selvesta called to War as she sent the wind after the demon. War wasn't far behind the wind blades.

The wind blades hit the demon's wrists making him pause in pain giving War the chance he needed to cut off one arm and take the large battle axe. He used the axe to cut off the demon's other arm then sliced through his gut and smashed him into the ground with it. The demon died with a scream of pain and rage.

"Well that was fun." Selvesta said as she shook off the rocks and drift on her feet. "Looks like you're ahead now." She ignored the smug grin he had and looked around. The statue she had seen was a gargoyle. There were three of them. One was spewing blood that drained to the center of the prison the other two were still and had no blood coming from their mouths. They were inactive then. War had already noticed and was pushing one of the other gargoyles into place. As soon as it was close enough it started to spit the blood. A monstrous growl filled the air around the two once the blood reached the center. That was the key it seemed. War pushed the other gargoyle into the place getting the last trail of blood going.

The center circle shifted and bit of blood flew up as it started to go down soon there was only an orange smoke and fire then the demon was there.

Slowly the large crimson winged horned demon appeared from wisps of black smoke. "War! Are you here to play executioner? They should have sent all four of you." The demon was a great deal bigger than Selvesta was expecting but then again most powerful ones were rather large. The minor bits of armor he had on rattled against his chains as he moved closer to them. Selvesta stood tall beside War not allowing her senses to overwhelm her.

"I have no interest in killing you, Samael." War said keeping his head down not making eye contact, that was a show of respect after all.

"Ha! They Destroyer?" Samael laughed throwing his arms back slightly. "He's beyond your reach. Beyond mine." He said making a small gesture to a tower in the distance.

"Has prison made you a coward?" War asked surprised at the tone he heard from the demon. Samael didn't take kindly to that and roared in War's face who wasn't at all fazed, in fact her smirked a bit. Even Selvesta didn't flinch but she didn't give even a hint of a slightly smug look like War with his smirk.

"Perhaps there is a way…" Samael said once he had stopped roaring, it was having no effect so why continue? "But, you will need to get inside the Destroyer's spire. The Tower is guarded by four of his Chosen. Bring me their hearts. And ask me no questions…" Selvesta lifted her head a bit higher hearing that. Nothing good came of never asking questions. "My reasons for helping you are my own." The demon said taking a slight defensive stance daring either of them to ask even one question.

War and Selvesta both knew better, there would be time for questions like that later. "Where can I find these 'Guardians'?" War asked eyes narrowed.

"First, seek the Twilight Cathedral, where the Bat Queen Tiamat has gone to roost. The whole of her domain is a blistered inferno. By land, you will never reach it. Find the high ground…" Samael said as he waved a hand, black thick particles following him. "...With this." A pair of black and purple smokey claw like wings briefly appeared at War's back. "And bring me her still-beating Heart!" Samale wrapped his wings around his body and sank into a portal that appeared on the ground vanishing from sight.

"Hmhp…" Selvesta huffed crossing her arms. "I'm betting he can still hear us but I don't care, War nothing good ever comes of not questioning someone who asks you to bring them anything in this world. If these demons have been Chosen as Guards they have to be powerful and skilled, said power must run through their blood. Blood runs through the heart, see where I'm going?" She pointed both hands to the center of the prison as she finished.

War frowned deeply. Yes he did but what could they do about it? "Demons have their codes, he'll help us all the way to the end. By then I believe I may have more powers and could take him if it came to a fight, not only that I have you. I have seen what your people can do with Guardian Spirits."

Selvesta nodded. "Alright, we should never let our guards down around him… not that we ever would anyway." She sighed. "Well, shall we go? We probably have a lot of ground to cover."

"Ladies first." War said holding a hand to the only exit of the prison.

"Yeah… gentleman doesn't work for you War. How about a race instead!" Rocks and dirt gathered once more at her feet as she broke into a run, War wasn't far behind her.

The situation was dire and serious but even a Nephilim could get weighed down by stress and could get tired. Selvesta would do her best to make sure War stayed in good shape, she had already started to like him when he found her home she had a feeling they could become very good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally posting this chapter, was spending time reading it over and got distracted by other thing sorry.**

 **It might be a while before the next chapter, it takes me a lot of time to write these and I'm now finding I need to make the chapters longer since the description takes up a lot of room.**

 **I need a rest. TT^TT**

They did end up finding Vulgrim again, it seemed he had shop locations all over. He informed them of artifacts of a Fallen Legion that he wanted and would pay a great deal for to have. He also had many scrolls of information about combos that War could learn, he sold Life Essence crystals that War could use if he was taking a lot of damage and there was little time for water healing. What had both their attention however was the Scythe. It was Death's, why was it here and with Vulgrim? The demon offered no answers to any questions. War needed one thousand souls to get it, he knew what he was going to save for.

Climbing up some demonic growth in the building Vulgrim set up shop it War discovered a yellow chest that had the same blackness around it that the one green chest had. He got a Wrath shard out of it, which like the skull dissolved in his hand.

"Oh, War hold up a minute." Selvesta said once they were outside the broken building Vulgrim had been in. "I completely forgot about this."

War watched as she cut a small piece of her hair off she then turned her gaze to his hands. "Can you take one of the gauntlets off please?" War blinked but did as she asked and was surprised when she started to tie her hair around one of his fingers. "Elemental Spirit Masters can use telepathy so long as a part of ourselves is connected to the person we are trying to speak to. Of course if we are very close to the person it isn't needed but we don't know each other too well yet so we do this. Blood or flesh works too but I don't really wish to bleed on you or tear a piece of my skin off and stick it to you." The look on War's face said he didn't want that either.

The two made their way back to the ruined library in front of Samael's Prison and wandered off to the right where the road had been destroyed.

"Hmm… okay." Selvesta stared at the odd blue floating circle that pointed skyward. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say those wings you got will work on that thing."

War gave her a look. "You do realize if you're wrong I will die?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You are forgetting the elements answer my call, if you can't fly with those things I'll get you back up here with the wind. You'll be fine."

War really wasn't too keen on jumping off the side of the left overs of the road, who could blame him seeing that large river of lava down below? He did jump, aiming right for the blue object as soon as he was above it it caught his wings and shot him higher into the air giving him the small boost he needed to reach the other side… where a fire demon and zombies were waiting for him. Perfect.

"It could have been worse." Selvesta said with a shrug trying not to grin as War glared at her. "I mean the demon could have got you instead of me."

Selvesta had taken to throwing her water spears again while War cut up the fire demon. All had been going fine until the end. War got stuck near a wall with the fire demon beside him about to blow up and Selvesta had let go of a water spear. War ended up getting drenched by her freezing water.

"Just think about it… that water could have been fire." She said trying not to laugh at his disgruntled expression.

"Let's go." War said turning to the next gap in the road where another flight boost was ready to help him reach what once had been a subway track. There were crimson crystals poking out of the walls and floor here, it was just as destroyed as everything else.

A hole in the rock wall lead them what looked to be a cave. A small path now stood before them, little blue crystals were scattered about along the sides of the path. Large boulders stood around along the path as well. The area was heated and lit up with lava that poured down from above somewhere and pooled below them under and around the pathway. As they came up to a flight boost two small demons rushed them. One was sliced in two and the other was cut into pieces with thin wind blades.

"I shouldn't say it but these demons are too easy for us to take out." Selvesta said as she followed War up the flight boost with her wind spirits.

"Now that you have said that we will get challenged." War said as he landed.

"Should'a kept my mouth shut." She said with a sigh as she landed beside him. "Well now we know where the lava came from." She noted seeing a pool on the right and and three lava falls to the left. "...Well looks like you have climbing to do, I'll follow along." Selvesta said as she took to the air again and floated next to the large amount of demonic growth. War sent a glare he way, curse her ability to fly around like that!

War gave short jumps on and off the demonic growth to get along it faster, there was really no use in moving slowly.

"War!" Selvesta cried suddenly. "Move back!"

War jumped back in time to avoid some type of demon hitting him and knocking him off the growth. Well, wasn't this wonderful?

"Want me to hit it so you can get across?" She asked a knife already in her hand. Seeing War nod she threw the knife at the odd demon making it shrink back into the wall. War jumped past as quickly as he could not wanting see how fast it could recover.

'Just like monkey bars…' Selvesta thought as War moved along the demonic growth on the ceiling. She couldn't remember the last time show saw playground equipment, she may be an adult but there was no problem in having a bit of fun.

'-blasted wind spirits…' Came an annoyed thought from War.

'Blasted are they?' She thought to him enjoying the small jerk he gave as he landed on the ground after let go of the demonic growth. 'I could leave you to fight on your own.' She laughed upon receiving a small apology. "You gotta learn how to control which thoughts you send over, we'll work on it." She promised patting his armored shoulder in the air. She wasn't going to bother to land until they were out of here.

It was a short spot War stood on but thankfully not a dead end. Across from them as a ledge that War could reach with his wings. Selvesta got another glare as she flew past him. She merely smirked in reply. It wasn't her fault he didn't have the power to fly.

The ledge War had jumped to lead them to to an open view of the lava in the room. Good heavens it was hot, War seemed fine but Selvesta was roasting. The glare and smirk was now switched. "Laugh it up rider, go to your flight boosts so you don't burn in the lava." The Elemental Spirit Master hissed.

The horseman glided across two flight boosts and barely made the landing, seemed it was a difficult distance even for his new wings. They were made to glide and not fly after all, long distances even with a boost was tricky.

There was a short ledge for War to climb up that lead them back to a subway. "Have things changed so much from before the destruction?" War asked Selvesta as she floated beside him.

"Back near my home yes but I never strayed too far away from there, humans got worse as time went on War. Some humans were easily considered as bad as demons… it took the end coming for them all to start working together but… it didn't matter in the end." She looked down frowning. "Anyway I never went far from home so I couldn't tell you anything about where we might be headed."

War nodded in understanding. Leading the way into a dark cloudy area outside. The trees here seemed healthier than those he'd seen before, they were losing leaves though so they still weren't pleasant on the eyes. The grass and dirt were grey showing just how dead they were becoming. There was a large open building and of course destruction, the demons had really worked over the Earth no doubt about it. There was a small dirty stream of water and... tomb stones around. Great they were in a graveyard, nothing bad happened in those. War bet Death could work some interesting magic here.

War's musing was interrupted by a slightly skeletal demon ripping its way out of the ground and running at them with its sword raised. As soon as it got near the water it was grabbed lifted up then thrown hard on the ground head first, it's neck broke instantly.

"...You did that quickly." War commented as he looked at Selvesta who finally landed.

"There are graves here, it would be greatly disrespectful to fight near them. I also don't want to break any of the tomb stones, heavens knows your sword isn't weak you'll bust them with your swings." She said gazing at the grey stones sadly.

"We'll have to be careful then won't we?" War had no problem with breaking his surroundings to be honest even if it was a tomb stone, he'd done worse things that destroy a dead person's resting place.

More of the demons appeared when they had barely taken a few steps away from the graves, they had sure picked a bad spot to pick a fight with them though. The stream while thin in some places was thicker and tad deeper in others. The demons got grabbed and knocked around, held in place while War chopped them to pieces, others were smashed on the ground until dead and the lucky ones got their heads chopped off by the water. War didn't know how water could that but he supposed an Elemental Spirit Master could command an element to do anything they wanted.

"Ahh! Bat, bat! Off!" Selvesta shrieked as she threw an overgrown bat away from her. "Crap they just popped out of nowhere, gave me heart attack!" She yelled as she threw a knife into another bat's head putting it down.

"I was worried you were about to say they scared you as a whole." The horseman finished off a third one by grabbing its head and stabbing it with his sword killing it almost instantly. "And they came from the tree."

"..." Selvesta stared at the trees further ahead of them glaring. "Peachy." She said in the most annoyed voice War had heard from her yet.

They hopped through a hole in a broken wall that had once separated that spot from some apartments. Most of the apartments were torn down now, some might have even been sunk through the ground where that gaping hole was.

"Where are we heading?" War asked when he noticed Selvesta holding the map and looking it over.

"Just to our right down there… oh. There's a construct there." She noted seeing the special stone such things were made of down below the steep road. "I can't see much else here, this spot is pretty small." She scratched the back of her head then put the map in her shoulder bag. "Time to blow your horn again War, wake that guy up!"

War wondered how she ran down the steep hill without tripping- never mind there she went.

"Hmmm…" The constructed moaned as it uncurled after hearing the horn.

"I have come for the Destroyer." War said keeping it short a simple. No need to beat around the bush after all.

"My brothers spoke of your coming." It said as it leaned down to look at them. "But, a powerful curse holds me now. I cannot help you."

"Any curse can be broken." War said stepping closer.

"Yes...perhaps...These servants of the Destroyer walk unseen within the Realm of Shadow. By their blood we are bound... By their blood we shall be free." The construct said slowly, dust a pebbles fell as he spoke.

"I can no longer move within the Shadow Realm." War said turning away slightly. "Much of my power has left me."

"You need not enter it!" The construct said with a shake of its head. "I will grant you the power to see into the accursed realm, for a time. But, to what end? What hope have we now against the Destroyer's foul sorcery?" It asked.

War drew his sword and pointed it at the construct saying, "Hope will not bring you freedom."

"Yes…" It agreed softly then breathed an orange mist at War changing his eyes from blue to orange. He could now see into the Shadow Realm.

They hadn't taken two steps when The Watcher drifted out to hiss, "Find where these Shadow Lurkers hide and KILL THEM ALL! THey can't be that hard to find."

Selvesta frowned as it vanished back into War's Gauntlet. "Says the creature who only speaks and never helps at all."

Her words made War pause and turn to her. "Speaking of helping how will you fight with me against the demons in the Shadow Realm? Your eyes are still green."

Selvesta smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but… you'll be on your own. It isn't something someone like me can use or access, my powers reject it."

"I forgot about that. Elemental Spirit Masters cannot make use of demonic or any dark power no matter how minor." He could fight on his own just fine, if things went badly he would have Selvesta to help him heal.

"Yeah...We can't…" She got a far off look in her eyes then started to lead the way back up the road. "Well come on! We gotta find these things!" War followed after her.

There was one just up the road where the apartments were, it was hard to miss a large black pointed fiery smoking dail on the ground after all.

"I'll be here, do be careful alright? There's only so much I can heal with just water." Selvesta said as she sat on the ground and took a book out of her shoulder bag.

"I'll be cautious." War said as he stabbed his sword into the dail, he vanished a few seconds later.

Selvesta stared at the spot he'd been. Unlike War she couldn't see the dials so to her eyes it looked like he stabbed the road and disappeared. "That was weird to watch. Now, time to kill time." She said opening her book about rare herbs and their properties and settled to wait for her new friend to come back.

 _Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change._

War found himself in a large circular room, a large eye was at the very end of it. Some iron bars moved in front of it and he heard an evil laugh then hear a voice say, "Defeat 5 enemies using aerial combos within the time limit." What ever demon was controlling this thing was into games it seemed.

A dark blue armored demons was summoned into the room which War quickly sent flying into the air two times and cut it up until it died. There was a soft sound then two more demons were summoned. This was a blasted game to the demon then, well he would just have to win then wouldn't he?

Upon killing the demons in the manner he was told to and within whatever time limit there was the iron bars lowered leaving the eye open to attacks. War took that as a sign he had won.

Once the eye was down and he gathered some wrath and healing souls from some chests he entered a blue portal that took him back to Selvesta who jumped when he suddenly appeared again.

"Well," She said standing and putting her book away. "That was fast you were only gone two minutes." She gave him a quick look over, when she found nothing she nodded happily. "Good no injuries. Either nothing could touch you or there was a heal chest."

"Healing chest. Shall we find the others?"

"You mean shall you and I'll follow? If so then yeah let's go."

War rolled his eyes a bit then started the search for the next one.

The next… trial demanded War to kill 30 enemies using only instant kills again within a time limit. That would have been easy if a large flame handed demon hadn't been summoned along with it friend which was the same type of demon. War had taken to avoiding them and fighting the smaller demons until he accomplished his task.

The trial after that one War found himself poisoned and needing to kill 50 enemies before he died. Death would be loving this, he enjoyed all kinds of challenges. Not to say War didn't but this really wasn't in his taste.

On the way to the last trial War and Selvesta found Vulgrim in the large open building they had overlooked earlier. War ending up buying an upgrade to one of the combos he already knew, bought a new one and got the Weapon Master that increased weapon damage. That would prove useful in the last trial.

War slotted the Weapon Master on Chaoseater before he entered the trial, he was glad he did as he had to quickly kill 40 enemies within a time limit. It would be very nice to have Selvesta for that, she could have killed them all in a matter of seconds with her Guardian Spirits.

 _Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change._

"All done?" Selvesta asked as she put her book away for hopefully the last time.

War nodded. "Let us inform the construct."

Thankfully War had ended the trials near the road to the construct so they didn't need to walk very far.

The construct stood and began to walk away saying, "Ancestors praise you."

"Bet you made his day- hey what's this?" The Elemental Spirit Master bent down to pick up a small item. "Looks like he left behind another socket item. Ravager: Increases damage with environmental weapon attacks." She read aloud then handed it to the rider. "Guess you gotta pick which goes on, you can't have both of them."

War decided to keep the Weapon Master on for now as that socket item would be more useful at the moment.

"Ouch!" Selvesta hissed clasping a hand to her upper left arm.

War looked over at her alarmed. There weren't any demons near them what happened? He could see the spot under her hands was slightly red. "Did you get attack while I was in the Shadow Realms?"

Selvesta shook her head and removed her hand. War didn't know how he didn't notice that thin white scar before, now he couldn't miss it as it was inflamed like a wound that had been infected only it was a scar. "We tried to help the humans you know?" She said with a regretful tone while gazing at the road. "The demons never let up even a little, the angels tried to help a nit but they were more focused on fighting than helping out. So my people, the Dovatins, Muses and Mind Breakers all came together and created a powerful barrier to keep the humans behind a barrier who either couldn't or wouldn't fight. It worked… for a while."

War watched her carefully knowing she was going to discuss how she got the scar and had a feeling he wouldn't like what he'd hear.

"A few years went by and we brought more and more people into our sanctuary, we were running out of room and would quickly get low on food. We needed to extend the barrier but that isn't something you can just do. Runes need to be placed around the area you wish to lift a barrier, to extend it we would have to remove the barrier and move around and create more runes." Her jaw was tight and her eyes sad as she looked at him. "We couldn't remove the barrier, demons were always trying to get in. So the plan became to make more runes and place them further out but make sure they connected or were close enough to the main barrier. We never could have known… that one of the Elemental Spirit Masters in charge of the barrier had betrayed us all."

 _100 years ago_

The barrier was failing, someone had sent out their spirit to check the runes and found they had been tampered with. Demons had been around it standing guard. A demon wasn't able to touch the runes, how had it happened?

Selvesta ran to the plaza in hopes of finding some of the others that worked on the barrier all she found however was death and destruction. An elder Dovatin had his throat slash, the blood was black and bubbling signifying a powerful demon cursed weapon. Two young Muses had been sliced in two, one down the middle one if half. Both men looked shocked. A surprise attack then? Where was Zphurr?

With a sickening crack the barrier was broken. Screaming could be heard all around her as the humans tried to run away from the demons, buildings got torn down or ripped through by black spikes or red crystals.

"Lovely isn't it?" A husky gravelly voice said in awe.

Selvesta turned around to face the voice, she staggered back with a cry when she felt a sharp cut on her left upper arm. She crouched down and inspected the wound; it was turning red as though infected, the blood leaking out of it was black and bubbling. She looked up at her attacker, surprise, shock and horror filled her.

"Zphurr?" She whispered brokenly.

"Lovely night isn't it love?" He looked different just as he sounded different. His hair had been sandy blond now it pitch black and seemed oily, his eyes had once been silver and were now black, his skin was unnaturally dark as well. Blood was splattered all over him but disgustingly enough at his mouth… he hadn't… he had done this?

"I rather find all this death and destruction wonderful. The only thing the demon I spoke to wanted in exchange for power was some Muse blood. Easy enough don't you agree?" He said with an insane laugh.

"You… why-" Selvesta cough, blood dropping out of her mouth. His weapon had to be cursed or poisoned to do that! "Why have you done this?! You know what happens when someone gets power from a demon! No matter what is promised to you when you die they own your soul!" She yelled.

"I already told you love, the demon wanted some Muse blood. I gave him what he wanted, he'll let me be. But as for you," He knelt down beside the younger Elemental Spirit Master grinning. "You are going to die or join me. I always liked you, so spirited and free. Powerful as well."

Selvesta looked at him like he was some disgusting insect. "After killing all these people? After destroying everyone's home and bringing that barrier down? No way. I have never even liked you even a little, Zphurr. You aren't my type and you sure aren't now after this!" She yelled trying to move away from him only to fall down as she had gone numb.

"Shame. I'll just kill you then, I suppose I can find someone else to take along with me. Won't be the same though. I won't deny being a tad worried about my soul so… I'll just take yours and-Kuaahc!" A silver sword burst through his chest where his heart was.

"You always did talk too much." A voice said behind the demon corrupted Elemental Spirit Master.

Selvesta didn't see or hear anything further, her cut was getting worse she couldn't feeling anything it was getting hard to breath. Passing out she wondered briefly if she would wake again.

 _Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change._

"Uh…" Selvesta slowly woke to a bright room smelling of flowers and herbs. She shifted slightly hearing water and looked down to see she was submerged in water from her shoulders down. This was one of the baths… but it looked different. "Ah, Master!" She called looking around.

"I'm here." The voice of her master said from behind her. She craned her head back to see him, he was wearing that full body cloak as always. He had been horribly scared since he was young from an attack from humans many years ago. He no longer showed himself because of it. "I had to drain your blood a little to get the poison and curse out of your system, I cleaned the wound of course. Now you need to stay in the bath for a while."

"...And Zphurr?" She asked slowly allowing herself to relax in the water.

"Dead. His soul was called away by the demon he made a deal with, it's always the soul at the end of the day. That's what matters most to them after all."

Selvesta frowned and gazed down at the hot water, grateful for the steam. She trusted her master and all but that didn't mean she wanted him to see her without clothing on… course he must have when he put her in here- no don't think about it! She turned her head to glare at the man when she heard a snort, he must have heard her thoughts.

"I left the room and had the water to take off your clothing and get you in, don't worry about that."

Selvesta sighed softly. "Did anyone live?" She asked.

"...Only the power filled survived. They all tried to help the humans but with them panicking so much and running around not listening it's hard to do that. The Dovatins ordered everyone through a portal that would take them to a world that was sealed off save for them and any they welcomed, anyone who wasn't here to enter one needs only to call of the Dovatins to them and they will be able to go." He explained.

"So no one will help the humans now."

He shook his head. "No. We must face the simple fact that they are doomed. I don't suggest you ever try on your own, you may be powerful Selvesta but not that powerful."

Selvesta lowered in the water up to her nose and nodded slowly. She moved back up with a gasp feeling a sharp pain in her arm where her wound was, she looked over to see it inflamed. "What…?"

"I was afraid of that. While I got most of the curse and poison it seems some of the curse remains, the part to cause pain. The poison is what numbed and killed, the curse only causes extra pain."

Selvesta groaned. "Wonderful… not getting rid of it?" She asked tapping the thin white scar.

"No. There will always be remains, it shouldn't happen too often though your powers will protect you from most of it."

Selvesta nodded. "Alright. When can I get out of here?"

"A few hours, just sit tight."

"Not like I can swim in this shallow water."

Her master laughed softly.

 _Present_

"After I healed enough I went out and made my home where you found me. I'm pretty sure my master went to the world the Dovatins made." Selvesta said as she finished her story.

Betrayal was a terrible thing, he and the others had done the worst of it to their kin. Though… Death had done the most killing and so he felt the most about it. He had taken to opening up a bit about after the Vault and War had yet to tell anyone, frankly he doubted her ever would speak of it.

"Sort of funny you know?" She said crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. "He wanted power from a demon, he got it but he got struck down pretty fast. It was our master who did it though so it isn't surprising."

"Your master means teacher correct?"

"Yeah. He's a great guy, he taught me and Zphurr both since we were kids that's the best time to start learning. As an adult it's difficult to learn but doable." She explained rubbing her arm. "Okay it stopped hurting. Sorry for surprising you like that, should have told you about it sooner but it doesn't tend to hurt that often so I forget. Shall we go?" She said taking the map out to know where they were heading.

The rider nodded and walked beside her as she kept a eye on both their surroundings and the map, it was still a long way to the Bat Queen but that didn't mean they could let their guards down.


End file.
